Mr Perkin's Missing Flag, and Thomas & Gordon
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: (Request for tate310)


_(It is quiet in the engine common room. Enter Mr Perkins in his driver's uniform. He notices the audience, takes off his hat and waves.)_

Mr Perkins: Why hello there. I didn't see you come in. Welcome to the Island of Sodor. Allow me to introduce myself- I'm Mr Perkins, and welcome to the engine drivers common room. This is where we drivers go to when we need a rest and have a cup of tea when we're not out on the tracks.

 _(He begins to tidy away paperwork on a nearby table.)_

Mr Perkins: Well, you see, it's our job to ensure that we help the Fat Controller run his railway efficiently, but we also help our engines too, because that's what friends do.

 _(Phone rings. Mr Perkins drops paperwork on the floor and rushes to answer the phone.)_

Sir Topham Hatt _(over phone):_ Mr Perkins, I have an important job for you- you are to ensure that Thomas is ready to go to Brendam Docks and collect some fruit destined for Maithwaite market. Can you manage that?

Mr Perkins: Oh yes sir- that I will do! Just give me a moment to grab my things.

 _(He hangs up, and then looks at the mess he has made.)_

Mr Perkins: Oh dear! Look at this mess I made. Right, I need to find my shovel, whistle, and my green flag. I've put them all in here somewhere, I just know it.

 _(He rummages around in paperwork, looks under furniture and even in the sink- but no luck.)_

Mr Perkins: Well, while I look for my things, why don't you visit Thomas and Gordon? I hear that Thomas has been very cheeky lately.

 _(There is a cloud of steam, and the driver common room disappears. Instead, the audience can now see that Gordon is settling down for a sleep after a long run with his train.)_

Driver: Well, you can rest now Gordon.

Gordon: Good. I am tired.

 _(Gordon dozes off, just as Thomas enters the yard. He sees that Gordon is asleep, but rather than leaving him alone, he whistles at him in a cheeky way.)_

Thomas: Wake up lazybones! Do some hard work for a change!

 _(Thomas scampers off, laughing. Gordon is fuming at this undignified interruption of his well-earned rest. He starts thinking on how he can get payback at Thomas for such rude behaviour.)_

Driver: Well, that was disrespectful.

Gordon: Indeed. That silly little engine thinks he knows better than me. Well, I shall prove him wrong...

 _(The next morning finds Thomas stuck in the sheds, unable to start. His fire was not hot enough, and his crew were unable to make sufficient steam. Meanwhile, Gordon is waiting at Knapford Station for his coaches, but they are not yet ready. At last, Thomas leaves Tidmouth Sheds and is hurrying to the Big Station, where he knows Gordon is waiting. He fusses and gets the coaches. As he does so, Gordon goes through his plan once more.)_

Gordon: Yes, I shall.

 _(He waits until Thomas is pushing behind him before he shoots off like a rocket, taking with him a small blue engine still coupled on behind.)_

Gordon: Hurry, hurry!

Thomas: *Peep! Peep!* Stop, Stop!

 _(Gordon ignores him and continues on. He has to get the Express to its destination, after all, no matter the circumstances.)_

Thomas: Oh I shall never be the same engine again! Oh my wheels will be quite worn out!

 _(This continues until at last, Gordon reaches his destination. He laughs triumphantly.)_

Gordon: Well, little Thomas, now you know what hard work is, don't you?

 _(Poor Thomas doesn't answer. Feeling embarrassed and exhausted, he moves out of Gordon's way before sneaking off very slowly to get some rest, and a very long drink. Afterwards, he slowly makes his way home, feeling sore and silly and makes a note to himself to never ever be so cheeky to Gordon again. And he kept that promise for a while, too. Another cloud of steam swirls round Thomas' retreating form and the audience can once again see the common room.)_

Mr Perkins: Great news everyone! I found both my shovel and my whistle whilst you were away, and I tidied up the room too, which is great, but I still need to find my flag...

 _(He spies it sitting nearby on a chair.)_

Mr Perkins: Oh there it is! Now I'm all set to go. Im afraid this is goodbye, but thank you for visiting our Island, and I shall you all again very soon.

 _(He hurries out to catch Edward, who is outside the common room. As the door closes behind Mr Perkins, a third swirl of steam makes the view disappear.)_


End file.
